


Hogwarts AU

by FredGeorge123



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, POV Bruce Banner, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clint Barton, POV Loki, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, POV Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Steve Rogers is excited to start his fifth Year at Hogwarts and pondering about why his close friend Bucky Barnes had avoided him the last few months of last year and was unable to contact the whole Summer Break.Bruce Banner is happy to get away from home and back to Hogwarts where he is to start his fifth year and have his O.W.Ls but is scared about the result of an experiment which happened right after the exams and left him with horrible consequences.Wanda Maximoff is ready, along with her twin brother Pietro, to aid HYDRA as soon as she is ready.Stephen Strange is a transfer from Beauxbatons and feels as if there is a threat looming in Hogwarts and investigates.Scott Lang always wanted to help people but never thought the day would come where he’d be a real hero especially so soon.And when the time comes Tony Stark curses that he didn't see what might as well be happening under his nose.





	1. Chapter 1

** Characters **

**_Gryffindors_ **

Steve Rogers: Half-blood, fifth year, average in studies but quite skilled in DADA, Used to be some skinny kid who got bullied until fourth year and hit his growth sprout. Best friends with Bucky Barnes who is a Slytherin (I headcanon Bucky as a Gryffindor but in here he is a Slytherin). Now in fifth year and a prefect. No one even remembers him from before fourth year. Refuses to play Qudditch despite Sam and Thor’s protests

Thor Odinson: Pureblood, fifth year, Qudditch captain and chaser, family is basically royalty, extremely popular, good in studies

Sam Wilson: Good friends with Steve ever since Bucky started to become a little distant to Steve’s absolute dismay, Half-blood, fifth year, beater, good in studies

T’Challa: Pureblood, chaser, seventh year, good in studies, secretly royalty.

Okoye: Pureblood, Good friends with T’Challa, untouchable, secretive.

Pietro Maximoff: Chaser, Muggle-born, third year, Wanda's twin, good in Charms, also a part of HYDRA.

 

**_Ravenclaws_ **

Tony Stark: Pureblood, almost Slytherin, fifth year, sees Bruce Banner as a friend and often has him tag along to the Potions classroom and library to do something very intelligent and clever to be able to do but also very against the rules. Best friends with James Rhodes, usually first though sometimes ties with Bruce.

Hope Van Pym: Half blood, sixth year, chaser

Pepper Potts: Prefect, sixth year, done with Tony’s BS

Bruce Banner: Small bullied Ravenclaw, fifth year always hurt, the best in potions, second and can sometimes beat Tony in studies, Muggle-born, secretive, is Hulk in this AU as well, the Shrieking Shack is a secret place he found to go in case he thinks he might become the Hulk, Head of Gryffindor Thaddeus Ross is extremely suspicious of him.

Stephen Strange: Pureblood, seventh year, sometimes clashes with Tony, top in his year, to be an Unspeakable, best friends with Wong, obviously has cape of levitation but it’s a secret, transfer student from the Beauxbatons.

**_Hufflepuffs_ **

Clint Barton: Beater, Muggle-born, fifth year, greats in DADA, COMC and charms but bad in other studies, best friends with Natasha, is a constant visitor of the kitchen, best friends with all the creatures, has been in all the common rooms, prankster and talkative but no one knows anything about him apart Natasha perhaps.

James Rhodes: Half blood, fifth year, keeper and Qudditch captain, best friends with Tony

Wong: Muggle born, seventh year, best friends with Stephen Strange.

Scott Lang: Half blood, nervous wreck, friends with Clint Barton, is great at Transfiguration, secretly a sort of Robin Hood  along with Clint and are good to all the creatures and house elves, starts S.P.E.W 

Wade Wilson: Muggle born, no one has seen his face.

Bucky Barnes: Pureblood, fifth year, prefect, used to be keeper but dropped Qudditch, third in studies, Straight O’s in all studies, has a time turner, used to be very charming and popular but seemed to disappear slowly until everyone wonders if he was ever there and there’s a group of people who make conspiracy theories about him.

 

**_Slytherins_ **

Natasha Romanoff: Fifth year, prefect, keeper, former chaser, extremely good in classes but isn’t very bothered with studies, untouchable, everyone is scared of her.

Loki Laufeyson: Seeker, pureblood, fourth year, top in his year and friends with Natasha.

Wanda Maximoff: Muggle-born, third year, great in charms and DADA, a part of a secret group called HYDRA and learns DADA with them, nobody knows her but she knows everyone.


	2. Why the Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I chose to put these characters in these houses.

**_Gryffindors_ **

Steve Rogers: Steve would either be a Gryffindor or Slytherin. He wants to prove himself and does become into a good military leader in canon. He also is very brave, reckless and, like Gryffindor himself, is probably the least to care about blood purity.

Sam Wilson: Seems very Gryffindor. A lot of people put him in Hufflepuff but Gryffindor just fits him better imo.

Thor Odinson: Definitely Gryffindor. Especially Loki being Slytherin.

T'Challa: Could fit in any of the houses without much comment but Gryffindor seems like his house.

Okoye: Seems Gryffindor. Haven't watched Black Panther. 

Pietro Maximoff: Ditto Sam.

 

**_Hufflepuffs_ **

Clint Barton: Absolutely a Hufflepuff.

James Rhodes; Could be a Gryffindor but Hufflepuff also fits. Although I haven't seen the Iron Man movies to properly judge.

Scott Lang: He wants to help so damn much and he's basically Robin Hood but less appreciated.

Bucky Barnes: Could honestly fit in any house but he's like Cedric Diggory.

 

  ** _Ravenclaws_**

Bruce Banner: Has Hufflepuff qualities but is definitely a Ravenclaw. Loves knowledge and is intelligent.

Hope Van Pym: I'm not really sure.

Tony Stark: He could fit in any of the houses but I'm going with Ravenclaw since he can fit in Ravenclaw as well.

Pepper Potts: Not sure but she is very smart.

Stephen Strange: Ravenclaw or Slytherin but I'll go with Ravenclaw.

Wong: I haven't watched Dr Strange but since he and Stephen are to be friends and Stephen is from Beauxbatons and investigating..

 

**_Slytherins_ **

Loki Laufeyson: Obviously.

Natasha Romanov: Very much


	3. Waking up at the Start of the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried, Bruce is scared and Wanda learns some information.

Steve Rogers was sitting in one of the compartments in the train. He had arrived fifteen minutes after the prefect meeting had ended since he was chatting to the female prefect.  Now he was waiting for one of his friends, Sam Wilson who said he was checking out some noises that he heard from the back. Steve told him to go ahead and that he’d sit here and wait. Steve took out his notebook to sketch in. Try to keep his mind away from the matter which was troubling him greatly.

Steve Rogers was a fifth year Gryffindor and was on his way to Hogwarts. It would have been a great year at Hogwarts since he was now a prefect and was quite popular ever since last year and might have a chance with a certain Gryffindor prefect, maybe. But he had to try to keep his mind away from a matter which was troubling him greatly.

Steve sighed and looked wistfully at his small sketch. It was of a tree. Bucky’s favourite tree. The neighbourhood Steve and Bucky lived in had a huge tree which Bucky had named Steve Junior to bug Steve. It did bug Steve back then but now he didn’t mind Steve Junior. If he did then he wouldn’t make a picture of it.

The reason Steve looked at it wistfully was not because the tree was harmed or because he was homesick. It was because the tree did not help take his mind off the matter which was troubling him greatly but because it was not helping him take his mind off the matter which was troubling him greatly. Steve frowned at it. In fact the tree was making it worse.

James Barnes, or Bucky as he was better known as, was Steve’s best friend ever since they were six and Steve was punching a bunch of seven year olds who could hold him back with one arm. Bucky came and stopped the fight by reminding the older kids that they were already in trouble for something and that their mothers would not be happy and that he might as well report them now. Some sneered but a reasonable one out of them muttered that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Then Bucky had scolded Steve for the first time and Steve would argue back. Well after that there were a lot more punching older kids and a lot more Bucky coming to the rescue and a lot of scolding which was sometimes followed by some arguing and sometimes just shutting up. Then one day while Bucky was hanging out with some of the neighbourhood kids he saw Steve walking about and invited him to join them. Most of the other kids didn’t want anything to do with Steve but just took it since Bucky was the boss. Those kids came and went but Bucky stuck with Steve despite whatever.

Steve chuckled. And then his smile dropped.

Until now.

Bucky had left the Qudditch team last year, despite being an extremely good chaser. Steve confronted about it but Bucky just shrugged and said that he was going to focus a bit more on studying since they had their O.W.Ls next year. Steve thought that was around the time that Bucky started to drift away. Though perhaps it was before because Bucky had often told Steve that he was the most oblivious person Bucky had ever met.

Then slowly Bucky stopped hanging out during breaks more and more often. Sam had even pointed it out despite Bucky and him not really knowing each other particularly well since the two were in different houses and didn’t take the time to get along and took shots at each other when together. Steve tried to ask Buck but Bucky then started to say that he was really busy with some clubs. Which sounded fake despite Bucky being a good liar but okay.

Steve only saw Bucky once during their last month at Hogwarts for the fourth year. But when he saw Bucky, he seemed as if nothing had happened and told Steve that he was fine. Then Loki Laufeyson, who was Thor Odinson’s brother, came along and told Bucky that somebody whose name Steve couldn’t remember was calling Bucky. Without even a quirk of his eyebrow Bucky straightaway waved to Steve and went away. He turned a corner and Steve snapped out of his daze and then ran after him only to see Bucky was gone as if he was just a fragment of Steve’s imagination. Steve wondered if that ad actually happened or if the scene was really a fragment of Steve’s imagination. He decided he’d ask Laufeyson in case Bucky was still acting like this. Steve didn’t even see Bucky during the school holidays. He asked his mother but she remarked that Bucky was apparently busy in some program.

Steve was worried. At times like these he really hated the fact that Bucky was in a different house. Steve was extremely surprised when Bucky was a Hufflepuff. He thought he would be a Gryffindor. When Steve became a Gryffindor he was extremely scared but Bucky grinned at him and waved when Steve glanced at him. That calmed him down. Bucky always calmed him down. Always understood him.

Steve slammed his head on his sketchbook. Why couldn’t he return the favour?

“Somebody looks a little bit in a pickle,” a voice said. Steve looked up. Sam was standing in the doorway with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh… hey Sam,” Steve smiled half-heartedly.

Sam sat down beside him. “What’s with the long face?”

Steve faltered, “Oh its nothing-”

“Is it about Barnes?” Sam asked. Steve looked down. “Of course it is.”

Steve sat up and looked out of the window, “It’s just that-”

“Yeah, Bucky has been acting off but Steve it’s no sweat. We’ll ask Rhodes, Scott or Barton if they’ve seen him. What could be the worst thing that’s happened? Barnes is way too soft to hide from us forever.”

Steve sighed. The train then began to start. Sam started talk about Qudditch and what team would win.

“Hufflepuff has Barnes, Rhodes and Barton but Thor, T’Challa and I are not half-bad. And we could get better players this year.”

Steve decided not to point out that Bucky had left Qudditch and just focussed out Sam’s statistics.

Suddenly a huge bang sound shook the train. Both boys jumped.

“The hell was that?” Sam wondered. Steve got up and opened the compartment door. Many other students were scanning out as well.

“Bet you its Barton. His parents should have replaced his wand three years ago. He keeps taping it despite it isn’t gonna hold and barely holds now,” Sam said joining Steve. The whole train was filled with student looking around now.

“Or it could be Stark,” Steve muttered. It was a known fact that Steve held no fond feeling for the Ravenclaw. Too cocky and arrogant in his opinion. Stark was a name most Muggle-borns knew as soon as the stepped foot into the wizarding world. Stark held great pride in it. It didn’t help that Stark was the sharpest knife in the cupboard and Steve didn’t have anything to hold against him in that regard. The teachers hardly ever reprimanded him. It bugged Steve to no end.

“Nope,” a voice came from behind. They both looked up to see a girl with red hair and wearing her robes already. They both felt their breath hitch. The girl looked into Steve’s eyes, green eyes which match the tie around her neck meeting blue.

Natalia Rushman. Queen of Slytherin and possibly the school. Everyone was too scared of her and no one knew anything about her. She didn’t bother to talk to anyone. She was the captain of the Qudditch team as her badge showed, a keeper. There was a rumour that she was a Durmstrang transfer. Well, she was definitely not from here. Steve could not remember her in first, second and third year. Then again Steve wasn’t known to be particularly observant. He couldn’t judge since he was invisible before fourth year, when he hit his growth sprout. Before he was shorter than Bucky’s 5’7 than a half a foot. Now Bucky was a few inches shorter than Steve’s 5’10. Around that time many students had an exchange program. Bucky was one of them. He was in Durmstrang for a few months and then came back. When he came back he looked exhausted and out it. As soon as Steve came all exhaustion left the other boy and Bucky was dumbstruck. A lot of people believed Steve came from another school but Steve didn’t bother to correct them.

“Barton hasn’t used his wand today and Stark is as confused as anyone else here,” Rushman said, “It came from the compartment over there-” she pointed to a compartment in the back, “-But the occupant is perhaps more scared than everyone put together.”

She left as swiftly as she came without another word.

Steve furrowed his brow at Sam, questioning, who shrugged. They both went to look at the compartment. In there was a small boy, perhaps a second or third year, sitting looking terrified. The compartment was broken slightly but it wasn’t as broken as it could get.

 People were looking and questioning what had happened. The boy didn’t even have his wand out. Accidental magic?

“Move, you dumbasses with flobberworms for brains,” a brash voice called out. Steve felt a vein pop in his neck and he clenched his jaw and fists. His blood pressure was ricocheting and he did not deserve this. He heard Sam snicker and glared at him.

“Brucie bear!” Tony Stark cheered and sat down next to the small boy. Bruce Something didn’t meet the slightly taller boy’s eyes and flushed.

“I never thought I’d see the day you were the one who blew up the compartment. Tell me, how did you do it?”

Slowly everyone started to move away. Steve looked at Stark, who looked back.

“Stark.”

“Captain Rogers,” Stark mocked. Sam pulled Steve away before they started arguing.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony turned back to Bruce.

“So Bruce… What’s your secret? I did not know you had it in you to blow an apartment,” Tony asked Bruce expectedly.

Bruce avoided eye contact.

“I was just nervous about our O.W.Ls. I guess that’s why I just suddenly… burst or something… I’m not sure…” Bruce mumbled, hoping Tony brought his lie. Luckily Tony seemed to buy it.

“And I thought that I was rubbing off you,” Tony sighed. He then grabbed Bruce and looked at him.

“Man, are you skinny or are you skinny?” Bruce flushed again and stumbled over words.

“Okay, so I went into our family library and got this potions book and a bunch of potions ingredients. My dad didn’t even notice. As soon as we get to Hogwarts, we are gonna have a blast…”

Tony kept ranting about all the different ingredients but Bruce could barely pay attention despite usually enjoying Tony’s rants because they were interesting.

He couldn’t concentrate at all. In fact he had to give himself credit for not sprinting away.

Bruce looked down. He was too much of a coward too.

Dad always said he was a monster. It was about time it came true.

A monster inside and outside.

And he didn’t know how to control it properly.

He suddenly burst. Luckily he hit his head mid transformation and he fell (A/N: I don’t know), and was quite dizzy and his heart went back to normal. He sighed. He had to do something about this. But what…

“Hey Tony,” a voice came. They both looked up. Tony’s best friend, Rhodes, was looking at them.

“Hey Rhodey!” Tony smirked.

“Pepper wants to speak to you,” he said. Tony shrugged.

“Tell Pepper that I am with Bruce and do not want to be disturbed. Otherwise it would be very inconvenient for the three of us,” Tony told him and turned to Bruce.

Bruce was used to Tony’s remarks. At first he was extremely mortified but it wasn’t as embarrassing as it used to be.

Bruce Banner was a Ravenclaw in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He had feathery brown hair and honey coloured eyes. He wore glasses and was a muggle born. He was short, only 5’3, and very thin for his age. Some people thought he was a third year or even a second year despite being fifteen.

He had met Tony in third year during Arthimacy. They had partnered up and talked a little bit. Then Tony started partnering up with Bruce in Potions and they learned that they both were compatible and loved Potions. More and more frequently Tony bugged Bruce and got him to come along and sneak off to the Potions lab. They were friends Bruce guessed but not particularly.

Bruce was now glad he was an outcast. It helped him stay secret. He really wanted to finish Hogwarts despite knowing it was extremely selfish. He decided he may drop seventh year and the… well perhaps buy a little house. Just stay there and be comfortable. He took up things like yoga and learned a lot of relaxation techniques. Maybe that also helped ignore Tony’s statement.

Pepper suddenly marched in and looked furious. Tony looked up.

“Hi honey,” he waved.

“Tony, we need to talk,” Pepper glared.

“Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Bruce,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around the other Ravenclaw. Bruce stood up.

“It’s okay. I need to change into my uniform anyway,” Bruce said and opened his bag to take his uniform.

“You can change here. Pepper doesn’t mind,” Tony said. Bruce ignored him and went outside to find somewhere else.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Pepper smiled gratefully.

“No problem. Bye Tony, bye Pepper,” Bruce said and went outside only to bump into someone and trip.

“Oh… oh my god, I am so sorry…” Bruce stood up and apologised. It was a small girl. She looked up and shook her head. Bruce cursed himself. He was pathetic. He frowned remembering the experiment that changed his life…

He shook his head.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked. The girl didn’t answer and suddenly darted away. Bruce blinked and got worried. What was it? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. No one would want to talk to Bruce Banner in their right mind. And Tony was a strange one. Bruce had more important matters at hand anyway.

* * *

 

Wanda Maximoff went back to her compartment. Pietro was sitting there and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s got you in a rush?” he asked. Wanda huffed.

“That boy Banner…” Wanda’s eyes widened.

“Who’s Banner?” Pietro asked.

Wanda took out her wand and uttered a spell.


	4. But it's Feeling Like Any Other Morning Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson ask two Hufflepuffs for help. Scott Lang is nervous.

Scott was sitting in a compartment with Clint who was replacing the tape of his wand. Ever since Scott could remember Clint’s wand was always kind of broken. When it first came then it was sort of okay but it was always malfunctioning. Which made the wand break even more. Scott was still surprised it worked. Like really surprised.

Scott Lang was a fifteen year old boy in Hufflepuff. He was a half-blood since his mother was a muggle and his father was also a half blood who preferred to live in the Muggle world. His father didn’t tell him that he was a wizard until he accidently made a spoon float.  Scott was average of height and had dark brown hair and greenish grey eyes. His friend, Clint Barton, was also a Hufflepuff in his year. Clint had hay coloured short messy hair and ice blue eyes. He was a muggle born. Clint was a short kid, always happy-go-lucky and quite the prankster. Due to his wand, his pranks backfire sometimes was he always took it in a good light, keeping a packet of muggle bandages in his pocket to patch up any scratch and tape to fix his wand if he thought it would fall apart.

The only undamaged belonging Clint had was his hearing aids. Even he himself was always scratched up.

That sounded so sad when one thought about it like that.

“The fresher the tape, the better. It could fall off otherwise, old tape could,” said Clint, checking to see if the wand was taped at every spot it could.

“Couldn’t you just use Reparo?” Scott asked.  Clint shook his head.

“Tried that,” Clint sighed, dejectedly, “It worked a little but not for long.”

Scott took out his wand, “Let’s try again. It couldn’t hurt, right?”

Clint shrugged, “Might as well.”

Scott took a breath, “Charms isn’t my best subject. I’d say it would be Transfiguration. But let’s give it a go. Reparo!” Scott moved his wand. The tape then merged together.

“Oops…” Scott winced, “I am so sorry Clint. Didn’t think that would happen. Uh… Oof… Maybe we should take the tape off? Or would it damage the wand further since it’s still fresh. Why isn’t there a class for wand care…?”

Clint nodded, “I know right? Like Muggles have Home Economics which teach how to cook and other normal stuff. But it should be easier for wizards since we have a spell for just about anything. But nope. We still have daily problems despite it being utterly ridiculous.”

Scott agreed, “I know right? But what should we do about the wand?” he asked, looked dismally at it and winced.

Clint waved his wand, “Lumos!”

Suddenly the whole compartment was filled with blinding light. Scott ducked down covering his eyes.

“Turn it off! The light! It hurts my eyes!” he moaned.

Clint quickly muttered, “Nox!” The light dimmed extremely slowly. Very slowly until there was none. It took ten minutes for the light to die down, three of which Scott kept his eyes shut tightly.

“Clint, you need a new wand,” Scott said miserably. Clint nodded disappointedly.

“Well, all I got is a bunch of tape to last me the whole year hopefully. I’ll hopefully be able to get a new wand soon. I’ve been saving money.”

“How much you got?” Scott asked.

“A small sack of sickles. I’ll ask someone to exchange them into galleons. Can’t remember the sickles, knuts and galleons system,” Clint answered.

“You got any snacks, Barton?” Scott asked, realising how hungry he was. He had brought some sandwiches and chocolate but he had already eaten it and it was a while before they arrived at Hogwarts. He needed to get a snack. It wasn’t like

“Should have some… Did have some chocolate frogs and jellybeans, I think,” Clint scratched his back and opened the bag to check. “Yep… Here’s one,” Clint threw a chocolate frog onto the other boy’s lap. Clint knew Scott hated the every flavour jellybeans. He was always afraid that something extremely disgusting would pop up.

“Thanks mate,” Scott beamed and opened the wrapper. “Never got used to these things moving. Almost makes me not want to eat them.” He checked the card. Morgana. He had three of her. Clint had a bigger collection of cards. Scott supposed the other boy would like to more but he was saving to get a new wand. It was their O.W.Ls this year. Clint looked nonchalant but Scott couldn’t buy that he wasn’t the tiniest bit worried about having a broken wand during the biggest exams they would have. He wished he could help him but he was barely able to afford his own wand. His wand was ebony wood, eleven inches, flexible and unicorn hair core. Clint’s was pine wood, thirteen inches and dragon heartstring (A/N: Clint’s wand isn’t his very own one. It’s second hand).

“Almost,” Clint chortled. He took his bag and put it on the side of the seat. “I’m gonna take a doze. Wake me if something interesting occurs or if the train stops,” he lounged down. “G’night!”

“Sleep tight,” Scott replied, taking out a volume on Transfiguration. Should get some preparation in. If Clint is his partner then he’d need it.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Clint said already closing his eyes.

Scott chuckled and opened his book. He couldn’t wait to arrive at Hogwarts. He really missed all the creatures and the house elves. Especially the house elves. Clint and Scott loved the house elves. Clint found out when he had missed dinner and tried to go in. He found out he had to tickle the pear to get in and so he did. Scott felt like Clint was taking the mickey out of him but when the pear giggled and the portrait opened to reveal the kitchens then he wondered if Helga Hufflepuff was really as okay as everyone believed she was.

The house elves were outstanding cooks which were a known fact but watching them first hand was a completely new experience. Clint decided to take cooking lessons from them. He was quite good actually. He sometimes helped them. As for Scott, he preferred to listen to all the tales the house elves told him. Even shed a few tears. He really wanted them to be happy and decided to publicly support them. He didn’t know what to call whatever this is but he was thinking and he knew he had Clint to support him. Maybe even Wade.

…

To hell with Wade.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. In staggered in Steve Rogers. Scott Lang didn’t even have time to comprehend that he was in the presence of one of the most popular people in the whole school, chance a loser like Scott never believed he would have, before Steve Rogers suddenly blurted out;

“Heydoyouknowwhereanyoftheotherprefectsare?”

“Wha-?” Scott

“Waityou’reaHufflepuff”

“I-”

“Whtyearareyouin? DoyouknowJamesBarnes? Waittheyearhasn’tstartedsosyouwouldn’tknowabouthim… Heydoyouknowwhereanyoftheotherprefectsare? Waityoumighthaveseenhimbeforelikelastyear! DoyouknowJamesBarnes?’”

Scott was so baffled. Oh god, he was in the presence of perfection. He suddenly stood up and shook Steve Rogers’ hand.

“Ohmygod,SteveRogersIamhonouredtobeinyourpresence!” Steve Rogers looked confused so Scott cursed himself and let himself calm down, still shaking his hand. “Um… how are you? I am a huge fan of yours. Is it true you are a transfer? Which school? I-I-”

Clint woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“What’s with the racket?” he asked blearily, opening his eyes.

Scott turned to him, “It’s Steve Rogers,” he hissed excitedly, not letting go of Steve’s hand. He realised he should.

“Oh I’m shaking your hand too long. Wow this is awesome!” he let go of the other boy’s hand. Steve looked a little embarrassed and confused. He was so big. Scott put his hands on either side of the boy.

“Jeez,” Scott puffed out, “I would like to say that I am came that you honoured into our compartment out of all the others for whatever reason.”

Scott cringed and turned to Clint to signal ask if he really mixed the words.

Clint snorted. Not a good sign.

Suddenly Sam Wilson came in.

“Hey Rogers. I was looking for you,” Wilson looked up to see Scott. Scott felt rigid.

“Uh… hey man,” Scott waved.

“What’s up?” Wilson crossed his arms. An encounter they had last year wasn’t exactly a walk in a park and becoming fast friends.

“Uh… good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…”

Sam waved it off.

“What year are you in?!” Steve Rogers asked, abruptly.

“Uh… fifth year-” Clint said.

“Of course you’re in fifth year! I knew it. You’re Clint Barton, I know you. Both of you are in fifth year?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Scott said.

“Yes… Hey, um…”

“Scott Lang, sir,” Scott said. Why did he say sir? Scott wanted to hit his head.

“Scott. And Clint. You know James Barnes?” Steve asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Clint and Scott exchanged looks. James Barnes. Well… yes they did know James Barnes. More known as Bucky Barnes. He was in their dormitory, along with Rhodes. He was a nice guy. Really charismatic. Good-looking too. All the girls were allured by him and he was a chaser. Had good marks. Had a way with words. The package deal. In fact, everyone knew Bucky. Until last year, he was one of the most popular people at Hogwarts. In fact, Scott thought he might even be a prefect.

So what was the problem?

Well, there was a sort of problem.

Bucky had started to become extremely withdrawn around the time Qudditch season ended. He barely talked. Was out all night. Avoided everyone like the plague.

It was extremely odd at very least.

Nobody really confronted him about it. Clint asked once if Bucky was doing alright. Bucky grinned and said he couldn’t be better before saying that he had a date and had to rush.

At the end of the year Bucky was nowhere be seen. Usually the four had a Hufflepuff’s field day which Bucky usually initiated. But not last year. Clint and Scott and pulled Rhodes and the three went out but it wasn’t the same without Bucky.

“Yeah, we know Bucky…” Clint said slowly.

“That’s great news!” Steve exclaimed. Sam patted Steve’s shoulder.

“Whoa big guy… Easy, easy,” Sam calmed him down. Steve took out deep breath.

Sam turned to the others. “See, Stevie over here is BFFs with Barnes and he hasn’t seen the dude in like four or five months and we were wondering if you have seen him or if you think something is up with him,” Sam asked, discreetly, choosing his words.

“Well… he’s become a lot more… introverted,” Clint said, discreetly, choosing his words. Yep the professionals can talk it out… And Scott will just stay aside since he would say something that would make the other regret asking. He’ll confuse himself and everyone else.

Steve looked like he was thinking the same thing as Scott. Wow… this is awesome!

“Any thoughts as to why?”

“Well… not any particular theories…” Clint examined the others and then relaxed, “But… I wonder…”

“What? What do you wonder?” Steve asked, desperately. Scott felt sorry for him. But… if Steve transferred last year and Bucky was in Durmstrang and then how did they become such good friends? And when? Bucky was not a tenth of out-going as he used to be to become friends with anyone. Was Bucky’s change and Steve linked? Or were they friends? Or was Steve not a transfer? But Steve was hard to miss. So how come Scott didn’t notice him from before now? Or did anyone? Why didn’t anyone notice him then? God, Scott needed to lie down and think. Sam clasped Steve’s shoulder.

“What?” Sam asked, slowly, narrowing his eyes.

“Well… Bucky was the way he was ever since before the student transfer program. He went to Durmstrang, right? So, I suggest that you find someone who did go to Durmstrang along with Bucky and ask them,” Clint looked pleased with himself.

Steve and Sam contemplated this.

“Move your leg,” Sam said to Clint.

“Huh?” Clint moved his leg.

Sam suddenly sat down which made Steve sit down as well, next to Scott. It was like a Nancy Drew novel. Clint was Nancy; Steve was Nancy’s friend whose name Scott had forgotten; Sam was George; And Scott was the other friend of Nancy who had a son.

Oh god, he needed to reread the books again.

“So if your theory is right then who else went to through the student transfer last year?” Steve asked.

“Well it was four kids from each house. Two to go to Beauxbatons from each house and two to go to Durmstrang from each house,” Clint said, “For the Beauxbatons it was Stark and Pepper Potts from Ravenclaw, Peggy Carter-”

Sam cut him off, “What about for Durmstrang?”

“There were Laufeyson and someone else from Slytherin,” Steve recalled.

“Bucky, as we know, and Sharon Carter from Hufflepuff and don’t know the Ravenclaws,” Scott added, unsure if he was a part of this conversation. No one protested so he calmed down.

“What about the transferred?” Steve asked

“From the Beauxbatons there was this boy in sixth year named T’Challa who decided to remain at Hogwarts. And another seventh year who’s name I’m not sure of,” Sam complemented.

“We should make a list,” Scott said. Steve and Sam glanced at him which made Scott flush. “I mean, you, you should make a list… not we… slip of tongue… um…”

“That’s a good idea,” Steve said and took out a notebook and turned to a black page. He wrote down the theory and the names of the students who went to Durmstrang.

“Um… are-are we like… all in this? Or is it j-just you two? Or-or is it just you three?” Scott stuttered out, awkwardly. An awkward question but a necessary one since Scott needed to have it cleared out. If there was a clue that Scott was supposed to realise he didn’t deduct it. To hell with any dignity he had left. What would happen? Steve and Sam would go over the school and say “Scott Lang is so lame that when we were discussing about Bucky he didn’t take a hint that it wasn’t his business and had to ask”?

…

…

Oh no.

Luckily Clint saved his butt.

“Well I guess it depends on Captain and his first mate. It is their mystery. We’re just rented detectives,” Clint said casually and put his arms behind his back.

“God, that sounds so wrong,” Scott shuddered.

Clint threw his bag on the taller boy.

“Well…” Steve looked at Sam who shrugged.

“It’s a short term partnership, right?” Sam said.

“Safety in numbers,” Steve agreed.

“All hands on deck,” Clint continued.

“This means they got to sign up for S.P.E.W!” Scott exclaimed excitedly.

“Spew?” Clint repeated, confused, turning to him. The other two looked at him oddly.

“Not spew! S.P.E.W! It means Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Like, the Hogwarts elves have it going, in their opinion anyway, but not all elves do and some really do not,” Scott explained. Clint beamed.

“Clint, you beautiful bastard! That’s a great idea. I’ll sign. Where’s the document?”

“Uh… Didn’t make one but but I’ll make it once we arrive Hogwarts.”

The rest of the train ride went like that. No one knew what to add to the Bucky topic but it was in their minds still. They all changed into their uniforms. Steve pinned his prefect badge. The fifth year prefects were Steve and Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanov and some other person named Ernest Fog, Bucky (who hadn’t shown up at the meeting) and Sharon Carter, and Hope Van Dyne and someone named Agatha Trimith.

At last the train began to slow down. Scott was glad that it did. They had a lot of things to do. They… Scott was never a part of ‘they’. It was sort of exciting even though it was about a friend acting strange. But Scott was also happy to help.

The train tracks screeched and the engine whistled. Everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets collected, ready to get off. Steve and the other prefects were supposed to supervise all this so he bid them all farewell for a bit leaving his luggage with them, leaving Clint, Sam and Scott to get their things in order. Suddenly a barking sound came from Clint’s bag. The other two stared at Clint and Scott groaned.

“Please tell me that’s not-”

A yellow dog’s face peered out of a box. The box stumbled and fell onto Sam who yelped. Lucky the dog started licking Sam, happily. Sam looked a little awkward.

“I couldn’t leave him with anyone,” Clint said sadly and looked at the two with wide eyes.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he pleaded. Scott knew this was a fluke. Just agree now otherwise Clint would not leave you alone. Scott had nothing against the dog so he sighed.

“Sure, Barton,” he said, compatibly. They both looked at Sam who folded his arms and tried to push the dog away.

“As long as he doesn’t go into my room,” Sam said casually.

Clint beamed.

“Thanks a bunch,” he said. As if he was desperately pleading. Ha, in one’s dreams. Clint made Lucky go back in the box and his luggage out. The other two followed him.

They shuffled out of the compartment as the cool air hit their faces. Autumn leaves and pine cones were lying on the ground from the pine tree. Sam, Scott and Clint stepped down onto the platform and looked around.

The boys walked through the station to where the horseless carriages were standing. Clint put his hand in the air as if patting invisible horses. Scott and Sam stared at him. He shrugged.

They loaded the carriage with their luggage. As Scott lifted his bag to place somewhere where there was enough space, he wondered if Steve was joining them. Sure enough, Steve was walking towards them. Scott felt a little nervous at the glances people were giving each other. Steve Rogers was sitting with his friend Sam Wilson who was cool but he was also sitting with Clint Barton, the weirdo (Scott really liked Clint but that’s how everyone saw him) with the malfunctioning wand and wisecracking personality and whoever this nobody is.

Steve seemed unbothered by this and Sam looked like he couldn’t care less. So Scott shut his mouth and just waved to Steve.

“Come on, Blondie,” Clint laughed and made space for him. Steve smiled and got onto the carriage.

“Hey, people,” a familiar voice called out. Everyone froze. There stood one Bucky Barnes, with a lopsided grin and his luggage. “Got space for one more?”


End file.
